Confused? me too
by youandme4
Summary: This is AU...Things are happening with Ashley and well lets see where it takes her.
1. Chapter 1

**Confused? me too**

This is AU...Things are happening with Ashley and well lets see where it takes her.

I am new to this site and haven't written any FF for a long while so bear with me, hopefully u guys enjoy either way let me know :) It should stick to Ashley's POV but I may switch it up but I'll let ya know.

I don't own SON blah blah But I do own Kate and any other characters I choose to throw in the mix J

Someone once told me 'never regret anything that ever made you smile' and I am a total believer in that sentiment, I am but things that make you smile are not always good for you, for instance Krispy Krèmes make me smile and we all know how good they are for you or alcohol I know I smile just for the sake of it when I've had a few…..

Okay blahhh, I do have a point to my inner ranting, I swear I do, so as I was saying that same someone also told me that I would do exactly what she always did one day go back because that's what girls in love did, was forgive and go back; now that statement I was a definite non believer in, along with probably most other people I knew, no way would Ashley Davies ever be walked over because I am too strong a person for that or I'll be the walker and then I fell in love or at least I think I did or maybe it was just infatuation I'm still not sure.

Oh yeah sorry I keep saying someone when I should be saying Jen, Jen is my oldest bestest friend we were attached at the hip, finished each others sentences that sort of thing, well that was until she got serious with Jake, he was the guy she always went back to whether he cheated on her, screamed at her, hit her, he could do anything and I mean anything and she still went back.

You know I really miss her; we don't get to see each other anymore, we talk once in a blue moon but we can't visit at all, I don't even know where she lives, she ended up pregnant at 17 and then a year later had to move away because Jake beat her so bad he put her in a coma for a week, it was the last straw so going back is not always the best thing to do. Okay now I am making this all seem dark, it's not like that my situation is totally different I would never let someone hit me, Never! But as you can see it's messing with my head, I am going into total meltdown.

"Yo Bitch" Now that, that is Kate, she's the new bestie, not that she's that new anymore we have been inseparable for about 6 years now, we meet in college.

"Ummm remind me again why I gave you those keys?" I look up from my cereal, my bowl of chocolaty goodness ummm mmmm….anyway I do my best to look mad at her intrusion, it won't work but it doesn't matter because I don't mean it.

This is where she plays the wounded part, giving me the kicked puppy face before she smiles

"Be nice I brought starbucks" she slides mine across the breakfast bar, yayyyy internal dance for me anyone whoever brings me a Mocha, has my forgiveness I really think that is the only reason I gave her my spare key, that and because of the time I left the house without my keys…In my boy shorts and wifebeater I might add

yeppp Mr James always smiles at me now, he's my neighbour he let me use his phone to call the locksmith and wait in his apartment until they arrived.

I look up and see Kate laughing at me "Have you finished your little daydream now you weirdo?"

I get up to put my bowl in the sink and cringe to myself before I utter the next sentence "soooo ummm Alex called me" I try to make it sound as up beat as possible.

I hear her Coffee hit the bar before she speaks, not hard I'm just panicking

"Ashley" it's her warning tone so I turn to face her

"What? it's no big deal" and it's not a big deal, not anymore; things feel different this time, I feel in control.

She shrugs and sips her coffee; she's trying to pretend like she doesn't want to ask questions.

5..4..3..2 "So what happened to Candice?" see didn't even get to 1

"They broke up" We all knew that one was coming, it was never gonna last.

"oh my god you went there last night didn't you?" she screeches

"No, what do you take me for?" I say loudly, I don't shout

"Oh okay my bad, but your going tonight right?" she casually asks while pulling her hair over her shoulder and smelling the ends, she always does that. She knows the answer.

I hang my head "I'm suppose to be" I reply quietly because to be honest I feel like a complete and utter idiot, I know I'll go if not tonight then another, even though I don't really want to it's like its habit to me, it's been just short of 5 years but now I don't have that whole excited butterfly feeling in my belly that I had only 9months ago when I would get the call but still there is something pulling me there.

"There is more to life then sex, Ashley"

"Yes I know Kate" I'm only using her name because she's using mine and making me feel bad, sad face for me! But she is right however the sex has always been awesome, sexual chemistry is through the roof! Now that I think of it that may be the only chemistry we have, sex hasn't been that great for me with anyone else…well there was that one time

Huh.

"you wanna talk about this later?" she asks obviously sensing my unease and the fact I haven't even processed it through my head yet.

"Please. So what you up to tonight?" It's Friday you see…my favourite day

"Going to a bar with someone" kate then decides to leave me hanging and for dramic effect grabs an apple from the fruit bowl….. yes I have a fruit bowl I may like my sugar boosts but I can be healthy too.. I hear her make an appreciative sound after crunching her apple. I just stare wide eyed waiting while she gives me her toothy grin.

"She's just a friend"

I dramatically grasp my chest and grip the breakfast bar for stability "You're dumping me? Say it's not true"

"I'm sorry, it's not you its me" she sniffles and hiccups "you're the love of my life but I just need to focus on me right now"

"So what's her name?" I straighten up and we return to normal, we tend to do this a lot act like complete morons, but hey we entertain each other that is all that matters.

"Spencer"

"and she's just a friend?" I look at her disbelievingly

"She's blonde, you know I don't like blondes I met her at that training thing I went to last week"

"Is she gay?"

"yeah"

"Uh Huh" I'm sure you can sense my tone

"Will you shut up, I just need to get out there I don't go out enough and she said we should go out and anyway we talked she doesn't like blondes either" just for the record we go out all the time so I am not buying that oh and Incase you didn't work that out Kate is a blonde…"Plus I've still got that thing for Cassie"

Oh Yes Cassie, don't even get me started "Oh how is Cassie, still straight?"

Kate stands and grabs her keys "Very much so, which is why I need to get out there"

"Okay well you coming over before you go out?"

She nods "we'll have dinner before I leave don't think we are going out till about 9pm so we'll talk then"

"Okay well have a good day at the office honey" I shout after her as she leaves and then turn and make my way to the bedroom to get ready with a big smile on my face.

Kate is wicked, I love her; she is totally my wife, we laugh, we fight, we know what the other is thinking, she tells me what to do, I tell her what to do, she cooks me dinner, I don't and she cleans for me… we just don't have the sex haha which I am very happy for I mean we are both totally smoking but somehow I think I'll pass on that.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who commented and added it to their story alert, you guys are awesome. X

Again let me know if there is anything I'm doing right or wrong, I'm open to suggestions

And again I don't own SON blah blah blah.

At this moment in time I have my ass parked on the floor outside my apartment door, I hope I don't get piles cause this floor is kinda cold, got proper numb ass too. You know I thought I'd be bored out here waiting on Kate but as it happens my neighbours are pretty entertaining.

Actually there is one exception that dude who lives upstairs, he ran past me in cycling shorts, you know the lycra tight ones ewwwww men should not be allowed to where those things, I could see all his bits jiggling and I must say from where I'm sitting, you know on the floor where someone's crutch would be in my direct line of sight, I had an awesome view. Yeah note the sarcasm. My whole body just shuddered at the flashback ewwwwwwwww again.

However Mrs Bateman or is it batman Ha how cool would that be 'Hi my names Batman, Ashley Batman but you can call me Batman' hell yeah I'm doing that whole deep manly voice in my head….woteva I'm a little geeky what of it? ….. Ahem…. so yeah she was arguing with what I can only assume is her toy boy, there was some shouting something about him going to a frat party, couldn't make out exactly what was being said only caught the odd bit but it occupied about 20 minutes of my time so I am grateful. I am however NOT grateful that now I can hear what I can only assume is them making up, you all get the gist.

Mr James walked past but didn't invite me in this time, it must be because I'm dressed; fucking ass! Ohhh someone's coming up the stairs, might be Kate.

"Oh thank god!" It's her! I jump to my feet, she has a rucksack and a grocery bag, cool I'm getting a home cooked meal. "you're late, what the hell took you so long?"

"Ummm sorry" she eyes me oddly, aww bless she's confused, all will be explained. "why are you out here?"

"There's a spider in there, just shout me when I can come in" I point my head in the direction of the door and smile, yeah I have a tiny thing for spiders.

She laughs at me but that's okay I'm used to it we'll see who's laughing when I sneak in and let a mouse loose in her house.

She pulls out her phone "I don't see any missed calls, how long you been out here?"

"About half hour, my iPhone was in the path of the tarantula and will you quit stalling" she moves past me and in the apartment "it was by the coffee table, love youuuu" I shout after her.

I once left my apartment at 3am because of an unwelcome vistor and ended up at Kate's she had a date that night, which went extremely well and was not too pleased at my intrusion so this is nothing to her.

"You can come in" I look past her shoulder, I'm a little wary you have to watch her, that was a little quick and she WILL lie to shut me up. "Ashley it's gone, I threw it out the window"

It's about 8.30pm, Kate cooked us some awesome Chicken pasta dish and now I am chilling on the sofa, music channel on and facebooking it. Whoever invented facebook is the Devil, it's so addictive and like 'hmmmmm who shall I stalk today'

"Facebook again, really?" Kate appears behind me fastening her necklace.

"Whatever Miss I have a hot date"

"It's not a date" I mouth along with her, she's so predictable. I choose to ignore her response though.

"I just liked this thing on here 'Turning the downstairs lights off and then running upstairs so that no one kills you' " I laugh and keep the cheesy grin on my face, I know I'm sad.

Kate rolls her eyes "you don't even have stairs" way to go miss party pooper

"Buttttt if I did I would totally do that" I used to do that when I lived at my parents house. "I was just looking through my pics, you know I just realised I'm a bit of a poser"

"Pffft no shit Sherlock" Kate sits herself down next to me clipping in her earrings, there her favourite ones, Pearl ones, never really seen the attraction myself but they suit her.

Oh I love this song Katy Perry 'California girls' I like the video more than the song, I mean come on Snoop has an army of Jelly Babies, it just don't get much better then that!

"How hot is Katy in this vid?"

"I wouldn't throw her out of bed" she replies, Alicia Keys is her big crush though, she was devastated when it come out she was preggers but she got over it. I chuckle to myself as Katy starts spraying crème from her breasts. Hands down best video I seen in a long time.

I look up because Kate has stood up, I'm on the ball you see I know it's time for her to ask how she looks, she wavers her arms in front of her "How do I look?" see!

"Gorgeous, totally fuckable" What? That was not inappropriate.

"Thank you and whatever, do you want a glass of wine?" I nod and she walks of to fetch it. Just so you know she doesn't look slutty or anything, she's got black skinny jeans on, Black ankle boot type things, are they boots? Who cares they're kick ass I may have to borrow those and a low cut red top, she always goes for low cut she has huge boobs too so she can pull it off.

"What time you leaving?"

"She'll be here at 9"

"Ummm you just bring people to my apartment now, no 'hey Ash is it cool for my date to come to your place?'" I mimic her "it's rude is what it is"

"whatever bitch" she sips her wine and then crosses her legs on the sofa and turns to face me, great this is exactly what I was trying to avoid with the whole playful banter….okay deep breathe, exhale and turn to face her, okay I'm kidding its not that bad but everyone hates to hear the truth.

I get a "Hi" and a smile from her. "Hi" I reply back just as high pitched.

"First off, Spencer is not my date, uhhh shhh" she cuts me off before I can comment, bitch! "and second are you stupid?" okay that was just mean.

"yes?" I guess well actually it's not a guess it's a fact "fine, whatever I'm stupid, I don't even want to go see him" and yes I did just say him, my little comment about Katy earlier may have thrown you off track, I'm straight but very open minded.

"Well then don't go" if it was as easy as that I would have done that a long time ago

"It's not that easy, I feel like it's my duty to go" okay I know that sounds ridiculous "it just feels natural to me to just you know go"

"maybe this time you should stand ya ground and say 'Hey ya know what I'm not taking your shit no more' Its been months babes "

"Exactly, Natural" I shrug, Our relationship was never normal, we would sometimes go a week, 2 weeks and sometimes a month without even talking to each other and then things would just be normal, we'd meet up, catch up, have a laugh, have some good sex until the next time and that's how I liked it too, no one clinging to me I got to be my own woman.

"Once you find someone else you'll let go Ash, what happened to that guy Tom at work?" Oh god what a creep!

"He was weird, kept me calling me and smiling all the god danm time" there are only so many smiles a girl can take!

"you flirted like hell with him, I even thought you liked him"

"Yeah well I didn't" I am a huge flirt, Huge! I flirt with everyone. I'm not a slut or anything I guess I'm just friendly.

Kate has her eyebrows drawn together as she tops up out glasses, something's churning away in there.

"Who was the last person you slept with apart from alex?"

That would be Dan "Dan" wow that was like a year and half ago.

"Jesus and last time with Alex was like 6-7months ago, how have you not exploded?" Kate asks shock written all over her face. it is sorta weird, I do have a high sex drive and I think about it and dream about it actually quite often I just don't have it, strange!

"I got my rockochic" I show her a toothy grin and she shakes her head at me.

"So what was wrong with Dan?" God it's like bloody therapy.

"I love Dan, he was perfect, I just wasn't sexually attracted to him when we had sex I wanted to throw up" he was perfect, he made me laugh, he was sweet and even good looking but he just didn't do it for me. I smile everytime I see him but I confused friendship with something else on that one.

"Oh Tony, he was sweet what happened there again?"

Ummm Leech! "He called me everyday and I got at least 2 sms's a day, what a cling on"

"You call me everyday and I get sms's and Whatsapp pings all day long!" I shake my head, what's her point?...Hey she has finished her second glass, this girl is like a fish.

"Yeah but you're my girl, whatever anyway I didn't like him"

"Okay Gary was cool" is she really gonna go through everyone, I have excellent reasons for all.

"things were great and then he took me for pizza and after seeing him eat it, I couldn't look at him without cringing anymore, he had to go" I remember that night, gross I see him a few times after that and I kept getting images of him eating it.

"Jason?" she's getting annoyed I can tell. HaHa

"Too manly" I don't like manly men and hair, can't fucking stand it!

"Oh my god you sound like Chandler from friends, your gonna die alone you know" OMG! Evil.

"I am not going to die alone. There is no harm in being choosy" Kate is looking at me like I am fucking insane "So what's the diagnostic doc?"

"Commitment phobia" she shrugs "Or you're gay" she smiles at me.

"ummmm noooo and how do you work that one out columbo?" I take another sip of my wine, gonna need a top up soon.

"How many of the people you have been with have you enjoyed being with?" she makes a weird face and gestures with her hand, I think she means sex.

"Two"

"So Alex anddddd?" that info is top secret not even Kate knows about this person "Just a friend, it was a long time ago and now do you see why I can't let alex go, how am I going to get my kicks otherwise, aside from my faithful rocakachic of course"

"You could still be gay" awww shes giving up, oh well what a shame; lucky she never became a Therapist isn't it?

"okay, lay off the wine young lady, you really need to stop assuming everyone else is gay, this is what got you in this situation with Cassie" FYI Cassie is a whore! Yeah I said it, but don't tell Kate I said that though.

"Don't even try it! You can't twist this on me"

"I like sex with men, okay maybe just A man but still, I just haven't meet the right people I suppose"

"You mean met the right sex?" she's smirking at me now, her laugh is coming too I can see it about to spill out "Maybe Alex is your exception" You know if Kate was right, that analysis would be pretty bang on. Queue the eye roll.

"But you know if Shakira walked through that door now I would let her paint my naked body rainbow" We both laugh

Knock Knock

NO fucking way! Okay we all know it's not Shakira but how weird would that be? and I'd be so unprepared I don't even have any body paint. Big pout.

"I'll get it" kate jumps up, she actually did jump too. Not a date my ass! Of course I follow I need to be nosy.

Kate's opens the door and smiles "Hey" A blonde girl steps in, she's beautiful. She has the most piercing blue eyes I've ever seen, I am going to kick Kate's ass, why is this not a date? "Hey sorry I really need to use your bathroom" I hear who I assume is Spencer say.

Kate points her down the hall and I follow her retreating form before turning back with raised brows and in turn Kate also raises hers at me "Was you just checking out her ass Davies?"

"why was you not checking out her ass Pearce?" I smirk at her "Why is this not a date?"

"You're so gay" deflecting, good tactic.

"You wish" she laughs at that and pinches my cheek "aww Ash, you couldn't handle me darling" Cocky bitch "I bet Spencer can" I say with a smirk.

She is just about to comeback with something when Spencer appears, she does this little head tilt thing and hold out her hand to me "Hi I'm Spencer" she then looks down at her hand and laughs "Don't worry I washed" I laugh and return the hand shake "Ashley, nice to meet you" I also honour her with my most charming smile.

Kate grabs her bag off the side "Right Ash I'll call you tomorrow"

"Oh you not coming Ashley?" That was Spencer

"No Ashley has plans" Kate answers for me, I do have plans.

"Actually I don't have plans but I think I'm gonna sit this one out but you two have fun, you both look gorgeous and Kate here has already done half a bottle of wine so your onto a winner" Kate is eyeing we weirdly probably because I am blowing of my plans with Alex but I just can't be assed, just going to chill tonight me thinks.

"Well it was nice to meet you and if you get bored come meet us" she does the head tilt and smile again, Kate gives me a half hug and a kiss on the cheek and they're gone.

Beep Beep

I let out a huge puff of air because that, that is Alex. Fan-fucking-tastic!


	3. Chapter 3

"smmeupehluphnbufchhh" I manage to get out through my mouthful of cereal.

"It is disturbing how I understand what you just said" Kate who is sitting on my breakfast bar says while looking at me slightly disgusted. A bit of cereal may or may not have hit her on the forehead ummm oooops..by the way it's not morning its about 5 I just love me some cereal, that and I cant cook and Kate only just turned up. Oh and for all of you who are not fluent in Ashley I asked 'what the hell is up with the shirt bitch?'

"Oh this.." Kate pulls at her Tight Tee that has 'I used to be a Tom Boy and now I am a full grown LESBIAN' HeHe yep I don't know how that fits on there either but somehow it does "….My mom brought it round when she came for lunch" Oh Kathy is so awesome

"Apparently and I quote I need to get out there and meet me a nice girl and settle down so she can have some grand babies, apparently it's not cool to be an old Nan or whatever Ugh she will be the death of me, I'm hungover and I had to listen to that not only that but she was singing your praises 'how is Ashley?' 'haven't you bagged her yet? She's so pretty' " she is mimicking her mother now and Heyyy just done a gag noise, which I do NOT appreciate, Mel who is Kate's other Mom always says that I am to stay away from Kathy or she will bury me alive, although I'm sure she's kidding I'm not always so sure "Apparently she would be thrilled for her grandchild to have your Jeans" aww that makes me smile

"ummm okay so how does the shirt help?" I cur her off because this is Kate and could go on forever. Yeah she can ramble.

"Ohh this is the best part whatever I am doing is not working so I should make myself available you know let everyone know what team I play for"

I am laughing now and even Kate is joining in "I can't believe you actually wore It I mean it's kinda cute but you know"

"oh I know but my Ma said to just humour her and she kinda thought you'd get a kick out of it"

And she would be right "Mel would be right.." I beam " Sooo what was the deal with the wake up call last night?"

"Ohh that" she at least has the decency to look a little sheepish, Oh yeah I didn't mention that Kate and her new Friend Spencer broke in to my apartment last night did I and I know Kate has a key but still….It was unexpected so therefore a break in…..

_WTF was that! No seriously don't laugh I think I am getting broke in Tut not that kinda broke in you pervs! Ewww Like seriously Holy mother of…..Shit there it s again someone call 911…..OMG OMG OMG! I need to open my eyes but I can't…..okay I can, I open one eye but its too dark I cant see nothing oh whatever like you wouldn't be scared…..okay here goes_

_I reach under my bed for my baseball bat slowly pull back my covers, stand and raise it above my head, I look down and I'm clad in my wifebeater and boyshorts….Not really scary at all but maybe it will make him freeze long enough to swing the bat at him._

_Okay I'm in the hall and I just heard a Shhh and then a giggle, Oh hell no! I am NOT getting broke into by a girl..no freaking way! With my bat still intact, yeah that's right bat still intact it may be a girl but I'm no idiot! I slowly reach up and switch on the light and scream "Yo Bitch!" Yeah I don't know either Oh well._

_I see Kate and her little friend bent over, Spencer trying to control her giggles and Kate now trying to control hers, I assume after my little 'yo bitch' outbreak, again whatever I was under pressure_

"_Ummmm what the fuck Kate?" I shout at her and they both look up_

"_Wow" comes out of Spencer's mouth as she straightens up and shakes her head as if erasing what she said and then "Actually no I meant to say that 'wow'" then she confidently looks me up and down and bites her bottom lip "Now that was hot!" umm is it hot in here, no I mean seriously my face has gone red and everything… I just stare back at her because she doesn't seem to be pulling her freakishly blue eyes off me._

"_Ummm listen Ash… I kinda sorta left my keys here" Kate pipes up scratching the back of neck before pulling her hair round to sniff it, what the hell is that! "So you left the house without your keys, but you managed to remember to take mine?"_

"_Yeah what's ya point?"_

_It's gone 3am I do not have time for this "You know what…."_

"_I'm tired" I look over at Spencer who has now perched herself on the arm of my couch_

"_Theres a spare room down the hall on your left go to bed" Oh that's Kate offering up my spare room. She's such an awesome friend! Internal eye roll._

"_I'd rather sleep in Ashley's bed" she beams over at me, one of those over the top smiles, you know the one where it looks like your face is about to break Damn this girl is drunk. But I don't blame her a lot of people would want to sleep in my bed, I'm very lovable. _

"_Ashley" kate is clicking her fingers in front of my face, drawing my attention back to her. I shake my head and focus on Kate "what?"_

"_is that cool if we stay here?" _

"_yeah but I will be having no nasties going on under my roof" uh ah not on my watch I can not have them having drunken loud sex while I'm trying to sleep, I am a very light sleeper and plus Kate shouldn't take advantage she's very drunk._

"_Ohhhh" that's Spencer pouting at me "so that means I can't sleep in your bed right?" I'm clearing this speech up for you here a little, she's all slurly it's kinda cute you now it that funny drunken way._

_Me and Kate both take our gaze of the blonde and back to each "well I will be sleeping in your bed with you so I agree on that don't go touching me in my sleep cos you know that's sorta rape…come on Spence" and she helps spencer down the hall but not before the drunken girl runs her finders over my abs and slurs "Night Ashley" _

_I all comfortable in bed when Kate drops downs beside me and whips a pillow from under me I give her the death glare she just rolls her eyes at me._

"_Wow someone has a crush"_

"_I do not!" I almost shout I can get a little irritable when I'm tired_

_Kate eyes me suspiciously "Ummm easy there Ash I was talking Miss wasted in the other room"_

"_Yeah so you think it's gonna go anywhere with you two?"_

"_don't play dumb ash, I told you this was not a date and I don't lie to you…" that's true she doesn't lie to me, unless she has in the past and I don't know because she's lied then that would mean she has lied to me but she's very good at it…God I'm tired "…she practically drooled when you came out in your little shorts"_

"_yeah well what's not to like" arrogance is all part of my natural charm, you'll learn that in time._

"_Night Ashley" You'll also learn that Kate is good at ignoring my annoying habits and will always call me on my shit._

While you lot where busy reliving last night me and Kate had time to head to Starbucks. I've got a mocha and Kate's got a Latte I think.

"What time did Spencer leave?" Kate says as she sips her Latte

"Think she sneaked out while I was in the shower, she left a note"

Kate laughs "she is probably embarrassed, bless her little drunken socks what'd note say?"

"Thanks for the bed and she's sorry if she was a pain in the ass and hopefully she'll see me again soon"

"oh my god why would you wear those shoes with those pants" she's talking about the girl that just walked in and she's right she looks awful but each to there own I suppose "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Excuse me" that's some blonde dude trying to speak to kate, I hide my smile behind my mocha while Kate looks up at him for him to continue. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Oh god I know he would never have a chance but seriously, really? He's gonna use that line.

Kate smiles and shakes her "I don't think so…..so Ash as I was sayi" he cuts her off "well can I get you a coffee?" She holds up her drink to him "Okay well how about your number so I can take you for one another time?"

"listen I'm sorry but your not really my type, I don't play for your team" aww Kate is always polite and men are always dumb can he not see what is on her Tee and I now he's not doing it because of the shirt because he seems really nervous bless him and he doesn't have that creepy grin on his face that says 'hey baby, how about you and your friend share me'

"Oh that's cool but I'm not really into sports" Oh dear god, this guy is soooo dumb

"I don't like men okay" Kate's getting annoyed Haha she's trying to be polite but this guy is a dumb ass. The guy still looks confused "Look okay you see her over there.." Kate points over at some girl ordering her Coffee "…I would rather sleep with her then you"

"Oh umm yeah I'm just gonna errr yeah" and he walks off and we both laugh.

"guess we can tell Kathy the shirt didn't work huh?"

"Shut it Davies… seriously though why do I always get hit on by men and you get all the girls there is something wrong in this little scenario we got going on"

"You could always butch it up a bit, I think you'd suit really short hair" I'm full of good ideas me but she doesn't seem impressed by my suggestion but whatever its just a suggestion.

She chooses to ignore my suggestion and roll her eyes instead "Spencer is going to introduce me to her friend"

"Yeah? Good you need to meet someone" and she does, she tends to get treated like shit a lot though which really pisses me off so I will be vetting this girl.

"Uh Huh so what did you say you was doing tomorrow?"

"Nada"

"Good because your coming with me to Spencer's BBQ" and there's the I know you wont say no smirk

Umm what? "Come again?"

"You can't make me go on my own Ash her friend will be there and you know how nervous I get plus Spencer said to invite you" Great, way to put the guilt trip on.

"Fine as long as I'm back in time for Drop dead diva then I'm there"

"I'm not even going to comment on that! Chinese and a film tonight?"

I shrug "Sure why not" I know my weekend has been wild, I really don't know how I

do it either.


End file.
